As a filter for wireless devices including mobile phones, there has bee known acoustic wave devices including an acoustic wave filter that uses an acoustic wave such as a surface acoustic wave (SAW) or a bulk acoustic wave (BAW). A chip including an acoustic wave filter formed therein is flip-chip mounted on a surface of a multilayered substrate formed of, for example, ceramic by bumps, and is packaged by sealing a periphery thereof by resin. Wiring patterns electrically coupled to the acoustic wave filter chip are formed on a surface and an internal wiring layer of the multilayered substrate. These wiring patterns include, for example, an inductor constituting the acoustic wave filter. The wiring pattern of the inductor generally has a spiral line shape (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-118828 and 2010-10550) or a Meander line shape (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-98056). Further, there has been known a technique to form a solenoid type inductor inside a semiconductor chip instead of inside the multilayered substrate (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-185420).
The conventional inductor formed in the multilayered substrate of the acoustic wave device has a direction of magnetic flux that is the same as a stacking direction of the multilayered substrate and passes through an acoustic wave filter chip mounted on the surface of the multilayered substrate. Thereby, the acoustic wave filter is affected by the magnetic flux, and a filter characteristic degrades.